shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ougoku
Ougoku is the slash ship between Gonta Gokuhara and Kokichi Oma from the Danganronpa fandom. Canon Kokichi considers Gonta a typical dumb muscle and planned to use him as one of his minions from the start. His lack of respect towards Gonta is seen in the way he doesn't use any honorifics when talking to him in the Japanese version. In Chapter 2, Kokichi tricks Gonta to work for him by pretending to be a fellow bug lover. In order to get everyone's Kubs Pad, Kokichi used Gonta to bring the students into his Research Lab. He lied that the others hated bugs and they should all have relaxing time with the insects and appreciate them. However, K1-B0 soon exposes Kokichi's lie, making Gonta furious. He forces Kokichi to stay, telling him that they shall spend the whole night petting bugs. The other students escape the scene quickly, hearing the sound of "buzzing and Kokichi's screams" from the lab. It's stated that Gonta was less trustful of Kokichi after the incident, though still continued to be close to him to keep an eye on him. In Chapter 4, Kokichi seemingly manipulated Gonta into killing Miu for him, because Miu had made it so that Kokichi couldn't harm her. However, it is also indicated that they both agreed that mercy killing would be the best action, and that Gonta's decision was ultimately his own. During the class trial, Gonta felt horrible and cried, having no memories of what happened due to an avatar error. Kokichi got increasingly frustrated when Gonta was unable to argue back, and seemed genuine when he stated that it hurts his heart to persecute Gonta so much. After hearing everything that happened, Gonta still chose to forgive Kokichi and told the others not to blame him, which seemed to genuinely touch Kokichi a lot. Seeming to feel genuinely bad, Kokichi said he should be punished too, but Gonta disagreed and just told him to promise him that everyone will forgive each other and be friends. Kokichi is speechless for a second, but in seriousness gives Gonta his word. As the execution grows closer, Kokichi seems to genuinely break down and cry and shouts Gonta's name, saying he doesn't want this and telling Gonta not to go. After Gonta is executed, Kokichi dramatically over-corrects his show of genuine emotion by beginning to act exaggeratedly "evil" and claiming that he didn't care about Gonta and that he was just fake crying. In the bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, Kokichi often tricks Gonta with his lies, but Gonta considers him a friend after the three years they spent together. However, Kokichi tells Gonta that they won't see each other anymore after graduating due to them being a gentleman and an evil supreme leader. Kokichi tells Gonta that he won't be tricked by someone like him anymore. He claims he is so sad he barely eats and he cries himself to sleep at night, which makes Gonta worried, though Kokichi soon claims it's just a lie. Interestingly, when Gonta is genuinely saddened because he won't see Kokichi anymore, Kokichi reacts with slight anger and believes Gonta is trying to trick him back, showing that he believes other people can't genuinely care about him, not even someone as kind as Gonta. Nevertheless, Kokichi bids Gonta his farewell, claiming he isn't a gentleman like Gonta. Gonta feels even more sad as a result, and says he wishes it was a lie. Quotes Fanon The ship sailed as a result of the two often interacting together and Gonta being one of very few students who are willing to be nice towards Kokichi. However, a lot of fans abandoned the ship after Kokichi used Gonta for the "Insect Meet and Greet" incident, and even more left after Kokichi tricked Gonta into being the culprit of the fourth case. After Chapter 4, it is a very unpopular ship among the fandom, although it still has its fans. Due to Miu Iruma being shipped with both of them, they are sometimes shipped in a polyship with her. Certain polyship variations may also include K1-B0. Fandom DEVIANTART : : FAN FICTION : : :Oma/Gokuhara tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : WIKI : on : on Trivia *They died back-to-back in New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, with Gonta being Chapter 4's culprit and Kokichi being Chapter 5's victim. Gallery Ougoku 2.png Navigation